


Haunted

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/260552">Ghosts</a>.  Darwin isn't exactly alive, but he isn't exactly dead either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Darwin doesn’t think he’s dead exactly. He’s never believed in an afterlife, and he’s conscious of his body – such as it is at the moment. He feels the night wind rushing through him, and when he lifts a hand to his face, he sees the stars.

So, he’s some kind of ghost now.

Great.

Haunting Alex Summers seems like a brilliant idea, at least until Darwin finds him, curled up in his room in Xavier’s mansion. He looks so dejected and alone, and there are bruises on his neck…

Darwin brushes Alex’s neck with his lips.

Alex smiles in his sleep.

10/3/2011


End file.
